Legolas x Lorielle
by IndyIndy
Summary: Meet Lorielle. An elf with exellent knowledge in healing and herbs. When the quest about the one ring is about to start she is asked to join the fellowship to destroy the one ring.
1. Chapter 1

Legolas x Lorielle

Disclaimer

I do not own Lord of the rings, the only character I own is Lorielle.

Plot

Lorielle is an elf with great knowledge of healing and are assigned to join the quest to destroy the one ring.

Please read and review.

Chapter 1

Lorielle was busy with her usual tasks when Lord Elrond came and asked for her assistance in healing. When Lorielle entered the room she saw a young hobbit lying in a bed shivering from high fever. The moment Lorielle saw the young hobbit she knew exactly what to do. She quickly went to gather her herbs and hot water and when she returned to the hobbit Lorielle started to mix the herbs while chanting a healing incantation. When done, Lorielle put the salve she'd made on the wound knowing that all there is to do now is to wait for the hobbit to wake up.

For nearly a month Lorielle tended to the hobbit whose name she later found out to be Frodo Baggins. Even though the wound in his shoulder started to heal more and more for each passing day Lorielle knew that it would never really heal properly. Even with the help of her healing skills. If it wasn't Lorielle who tended to Frodo it was Lord Elrond and during those moments Lorielle would walk around in Rivendell thinking and worrying about the hobbit. It was during one of these walks that Lorielle met Legolas for the first time. At first they just passed each other with a friendly 'hello'. Sometimes during her walks, Lorielle would be accompanied by Arwen. Arwen has been a good friend of Lorielle for a long time.

On October 24th Lorielle got words that Frodo had awakened and she was eager to talk to the little hobbit. When Lorielle got closer to the room where Frodo were staying she could hear voices and decided to visit him another time. Just as she turned around another hobbit ran into her. This caused both of them to fall.

'I'm sorry miss, I wasn't looking.'

'It's ok Sam.'

'I just got words that Mr Frodo had awakened and I wanted to see him.'

'He's awake, just go in. I'm sure he wants to see you as well.'

Just as Lorielle was about to go back to what she was doing a hand stopped her before she even had the chance to do anything. Looking over her shoulder Lorielle saw Lord Elrond.

'I heard you outside, Frodo wish to see you.'

'Then I'll see him.'

Lorielle entered the room that Frodo was residing inside and saw him talking to Sam and Gandalf.

'It's good to see that you have awakened, Mr Frodo.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Lorielle and beside Lord Elrond I'm the one who has healed your wounds.'

'Thank you for healing me.'

'It's nothing, but your friend Sam have been worried about you and have been watching over you, hoping that you'd wake up.'

At this Sam blushed and looked away making both Lorielle and Frodo along with Elrond and Gandalf to laugh quietly.

'Well it's good to see that you have awakened Frodo but I think I have some other business to attend. Have a good day Frodo and Sam. And I think I'll see the both of you later.'

Just as Lorielle left the stairs leading up to the room Lord Elrond called for her once again.

'Lorielle, there is to be held a meeting tomorrow and I want you to attend.'

'I have a feeling that having me attend isn't the only reason you want me at this meeting, is it?'

'No it is not but whatever decision is made tomorrow I wish that you'd join.'

'I'm not good with either a sword or a bow, the only reason I can see and understand is that whatever it is that you want me to join is that they have someone who is skilled with healing.'

'Nothing passes you unnoticed does it?'

'I'm doing my best my Lord.'

As Lorielle walked away neither she nor Lord Elrond noticed a pair of eyes following them. When Lorielle walked away the one who had been looking at them started to follow. And he would've continued to if it wasn't for someone stopping him.

'So, Legolas, I see that you have gotten your eyes on someone.'

'Aragorn, so you saw that didn't you?'

'I don't blame you my friend. Cause she is indeed beautiful. However do not make any haste movements regarding her.'

'Do not worry my friend, but what is her name? Do you know?'

'Her name is Lorielle and she was taken under the wing of Lord Elrond when she first came to Rivendell. So if you one day wish to have a deeper relationship with her it is Lord Elrond you need to impress. Cause to him she is like a daughter.'

'Do not worry my friend, at the moment I don't think that there is time for any of that.'

In the meantime Lorielle had returned to her own room to start packing one bag with things she thought would be useful for whatever it is that she would join. Knowing that her role would be that of a healer Lorielle made sure to bring dried herbs and other useful healing supplies.

After everything was packed Lorielle set out to walk around in Rivendell. As she passed the area where archers were training she noticed that someone was there. Quietly she snuck closer to have a better look. When Lorielle got a better look she noticed that it wasn't an elf from Rivendell. Whoever it was he managed to get her attention. To get a better view Lorielle decided to move and as she started to walk she stepped on a twig making it snap. This caused the archer to turn around. The moment their eyes met Lorielle felt something draw her closer to the elf. Before Lorielle could take another step closer to the elf someone called her name. Turning around she saw that Aragorn was on his way towards her.

'Lorielle, Lord Elrond wishes to see you.'

'Thank you Aragorn.'

When he knew that Lorielle was out of earshot Aragorn turned to Legolas.

'You really fancy her, don't you?'

'I just don't know what it is, but there's something about her that makes me look her way.'

'Just don't let it distract you too much.'

'I will try not to.'

'By the way, Lord Elrond sent me to find you. He wishes to speak with you. I don't know what it'll be about.'

'Well I can't have him waiting then. I'll see you tomorrow Aragorn.'

'I'll see you in the morning.'

In the meantime Lorielle arrived at Lord Elronds study and before she could knock on his door it opened and Arwen stepped out.

'Good evening Arwen.'

'Good evening Lorielle.'

Before Lorielle could say anything else Lord Elrond stepped up to the door.

'Good evening my lord, I got words that you wanted to see me.'

'That can wait until tomorrow Lorielle. Why don't you two take a walk before going to bed? Who knows when the two of you will see each other again?'

So instead of talking with Lord Elrond, Lorielle and Arwen decided to take a small stroll through the gardens. When they came upon a bridge they saw that Aragorn was there waiting.

'Go to him Arwen, I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning before the council.'

At the same time Legolas had arrived at Lord Elronds study. He knocked on the door and was asked to enter.

'Good evening Lord Elrond.'

'Good evening Legolas. Please have a seat.'

'What is it you wish to speak to me about?'

'Lorielle.'

'Oh.'

'Do not think that I didn't notice you earlier, I just decided not to take any heed. Before you say anything else I just want you to know that I value Lorielle like as if she were my own daughter. The reason I called you here tonight is because I want you to know beforehand that she will be joining the council tomorrow. And whatever is decided tomorrow I want you to know that I specifically asked this of her.'

'And she agreed to do whatever you asked of her?'

'That she did. And I ask you now, will you be able to keep your emotions and feelings towards her in control?'

'I do not know if I can, but I'll try. It's just that whenever I see her there is something about her that draws me near. When we locked eyes earlier at the training field for archers there was some invisible force that drew me closer to her. Before I was drawn out of it by Aragorn calling her name I had already crossed half the field towards her. Had he not come when he did I don't know what might have happened.'

In the middle of Legolas rambling Lord Elrond looked at him with a sort of understanding in his eyes at what the elf was going through. Sometimes bonds that are meant to be between elves makes them draw closer to each other without them knowing. And from what Elrond could understand Legolas and Lorielle had such a bond that makes them draw close to each other without them realising it. And knowing that Legolas would try to keep his hand to himself he felt more relaxed in letting Lorielle join whatever is decided tomorrow. And he had a similar talk with Aragorn earlier and he also promised that if it seemed like they were getting transfixed with each other he would pull them out of it. Even though he said that there might come a time when he can't pull them out of it by not being near them. To that Elrond said that when that time comes it comes.

'Do not worry too much Legolas, have a good rest and I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Good night.'


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas x Lorielle

Disclaimer

I do not own Lord of the rings, the only character I own is Lorielle.

Plot

Lorielle is an elf with great knowledge of healing and are assigned to join the quest to destroy the one ring.

Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Just as she promised Lorielle had a talk with Arwen while they had breakfast together. They chatted for nearly two hours before one of the servants came with a message for Lorielle that the council were about to start. Saying goodbye to Arwen with a promise to talk to her later Lorielle set out to walk to where to council was being held. When Lorielle arrived she noticed that she was one of the first to arrive. Lorielle saw that Aragorn had already arrived and thus she sat down next to him.

'Good morning Aragorn.'

'Good morning Lorielle.'

'How did your talk go with Arwen yesterday?'

'It went well. How did your talk with Elrond go yesterday?

'We didn't talk yesterday. We'll do that today after this meeting.'

Before Lorielle or Aragorn could say anything else more people gathered and sat down. When Legolas entered Lorielle felt the same feeling she had felt the day before when she locked her eyes with the male elf. Before she could act upon her feelings Aragorn put his hand on her arm to stop her from rising. Last to enter were Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo. The moment they entered those who were speaking quiet down.

'Welcome to Rivendell, friends from distant lands. Darkness is upon us either you like it or not. You'll unite or you'll fall. Frodo, bring forth the ring.'

The moment the ring was brought in front of everyone locked their eyes on it. The first to rise and talk was a human whose name Lorielle had forgotten.

'It is a gift. Whit it we can defeat the armies of Mordor. Let us use it against them.'

'We can't use the ring. The ring only answers to one and one alone.' Aragorn said.

'And what would a ranger know about things like that?'

'He's not just some ranger.' Legolas said. 'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.'

'Aragorn, so this is Isildurs heir?'

'And he is also the heir to the throne of Gondor.'

'Gondor has no king and Gondor need no king.'

Before Legolas could say anything else Aragorn asked him to sit down and at the same time stop Lorielle from rising from her seat.

'That leaves us with only one choice. The ring must be destroyed.' Lord Elrond said.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' One of the dwarfs said. When he hit the ring with his axe he was thrown back by the force of the hit.

'The ring can't be destroyed by force, Gimli son of Gloin. Only in mount Doom can the ring be undone. One of you must do this.'

At this several of the present guests started to quarrel between themselves. It was in the middle of it all that the young hobbit rose and said that he would take the ring. One by one people joined him in his quest. Before Lorielle could say anything three other hobbits came forward claiming that this quest would not happen without them. It was after this that Lorielle came forward to join the group.

'My skills with a sword or a bow might not be the best Frodo, but you have my healing. Which is the best, only second to Lord Elrond himself.'

'Ten companions, you will be the fellowship of the ring.' Lord Elrond said.

After the meeting everyone went off to prepare for the departure the next day. Since Lorielle had already finished her preparations she decided to just wander around in Rivendell and memorise its beauty. It would be a long time before she'll have a chance to see it again if there ever is one. However, before Lorielle could walk away Lord Elrond called for her to come with him. Sensing that this is about the conversation he said they would have another time, Lorielle followed him to his study.

'Before you leave with the others tomorrow I want you to know that you'll be missed here in Rivendell. Not just by me but by others as well.'

'I'm sure that I also will miss Rivendell and all its beauty.'

'I have no doubt that you'll be able to one day come back here. However there are a few things I need to discuss with you. First of all I want you to be careful, unlike Aragorn and Legolas, you're not trained in sword or bow.'

'Do not worry. I'll do my best to stay away from any battles, but if it will calm you down I'll ask Aragorn or Legolas to teach med the art of the sword or bow.'

'Secondly I would like to ask you how you feel towards Legolas.'

At that Lorielle got a red and started to squirm. But none the less she told Lord Elrond how she felt like something pulled her towards the archer whenever she saw him. After her talk with Lord Elrond, Lorielle walked back to her on sleeping quarters to see if there was anything she had forgot to pack.

Just as Lorielle was on her way out of her room she heard someone call her name. Turning around Lorielle saw that Arwen was on her way towards her.

It turned out that Arwen just wanted to say a final goodbye to Lorielle and wish her luck on the journey that would without a doubt change how she saw the world. They ended up talking about several other things as well and they said goodnight to each other when they reached Arwens rooms. On her way to her own room Lorielle sensed that there was someone watching her and turned around to take a look but whoever it was were good at hiding. When Lorielle entered her room Legolas stepped out from the shadows and went to his room to get some rest before they have to leave early in the morning.


End file.
